Avec la complicité de la nuit
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: Regroupement des one-shots titrés Avec la complicité de la nuit. Couples étranges et dérangeants. Slash, hétéro, pour tous les gouts
1. Default Chapter

[n/a] :Slash un peu beaucoup traumatisant... Suite à un défi me voilà à écrire un mini one-shot portant sur un thème peu ou pas exploité et à raison me direz-vous... N'empêche que j'ai tenté de relever le défi... Je tiens à préciser que le couple mis en scène est hors du commun et pourrait choquer certaine personne, je vous aurai donc averti, inutile de crier sur moi par la suite...  
  
Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à une dénommée JK Rowling auprès de qui je m'excuse platement d'avoir fait cela à ses persos. Mille excuses...

* * *

Avec la complicité de la nuitLa pièce n'était éclairée que par le faible clair de lune qui filtrait à travers la mince lucarne.. Des minces volutes de fumées s'échappaient des brûleurs d'encens dispersés dans la pièce. Le lit avait des draps propres qui embaumaient la lavande mais pour l'heure, ils étaient collés comme une seconde peau au corps de cet homme qui était étendu là, les yeux clos, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier.  
  
Ses doigts s'agrippaient aux draps sous lui comme un naufragé à une bouée. Son corps en entier était maintenant recouvert de perles de sueurs viriles. La danse improvisée de ses orteils témoignait de son degré d'appréciation. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée, laborieuse même mais jamais il n'aurait eu même l'idée de s'en plaindre... Non, il aimait bien, il aimait trop le traitement dont il était la victime consentante. Sa tête allait et venait d'un bord à l'autre sur son oreiller trempé de sueur.  
  
Au-dessus de lui, se tenait le responsable de cet état peu commun pour lui. En fait, jamais, il n'avait autant apprécié une séance d'intimité et de proximité corporelle. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir aux contacts charnels sur son corps nu. Il avait bien ressentit jadis diverses formes de plaisir mais jamais rien de comparable à ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Jamais torture et soumission ne l'avaient fait se sentir si en vie, si accompli. Il découvrait avec beaucoup de retard, les joies de la luxure et du lubrique. Et s'il avait expérimenté ce genre de plaisir plus tôt, aurait-il été un autre genre d'homme ? Aurait-il profité des beautés de la vie au lieu de commettre les atrocités qui avaient été jusque là sa raison d'être ? Personne ne saurait jamais, car on ne pouvait revenir sur le passé...  
  
Au Merlin que c'était bon ! Il était étonné des capacités cachées de son amant. Qui aurait cru qu'il possédait de tels talents ? Pas lui, pour sûr, car il en aurait profité bien avant. Il devait étouffer les gémissements que son amant lui arrachait, il ne fallait pas que l'on sache, il ne fallait pas que l'on se doute. Il ne donnait plus cher de sa peau si jamais on venait qu'à apprendre son vice. Sa réputation ainsi que son statut seraient irrémédiablement souillés et ce à jamais. On n'avouait pas de tel travers, cette tendance frôlait la perversion. Non, il ne fallait pas que l'on sache qu'il entretenait de tels fantasmes.  
  
Fantasmes qui étaient si réels cette nuit là. Son amant lui prodiguait ses meilleurs soins, l'amenant constamment de plus en plus loin vers la frontière du monde des plaisirs charnels. Son corps tout entier réclamait ses caresses sensuelles, réclamait ses baisers enflammés, réclamait le frottement de son corps sur le sien. C'était si bon, si agréable, si parfait.  
  
Son être en entier s'enflammait aux paroles que lui chuchotait à l'oreille l'objet de sa passion. Son esprit s'embrumait à la vue du corps de son amant. Son âme, ou du moins ce qui en restait, se serait vendue elle-même pour seulement pouvoir subir encore et encore de si agréables supplices, prodigués d'une main de maître par son amant.  
  
Non, jamais Lucius Malfoy n'aurait même seulement imaginé qu'il pouvait être si bon d'échanger des moments de qualités intimement avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Jamais il n'avait imaginé pouvoir ressentir autre chose que haine, mépris et supériorité. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé apprécier réellement, pire aimer et souhaiter de tels instants. Oh oui, il les souhaitait ces moments, il les attendait avec anticipation et excitation.  
  
Qui aurait put croire qu'un jour Lucius Malfoy, mangemort de profession tomberait dépendant au point d'avoir mal d'être séparé de celui qui hantait ses pensées, hantait ses rêves.  
  
Rêves, oui c'était ce qui résumait leur relation. Ils ne se côtoyaient qu'en rêve, que la nuit lorsque Lucius était profondément endormi. Seulement là il permettait à ses pensées et désirs inconvenants de prendre vie. Seulement là il se permettait de fantasmer sur ce qui lui était en réalité interdit. Seulement là il se permettait cette perversité malsaine.  
  
Lucius atteignit l'orgasme une nuit de plus en rêvant des attouchements de son amant imaginaire. Un cri perçant le réveilla cependant en sursaut, le privant de cette période bénie suivant la libération de ses désirs. Il s'assit, affolé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts mais ne voyant pas clairement. Il avait bien entendu ce cri, il avait bien comprit ce qui avait été hurlé. Il avait bel et bien crié le nom de son amant nocturne.  
  
Merlin, faites que personne d'autre dans cette damnée prison ne l'ait entendu crier d'extase le nom de celui qui le faisait jouir nuit après nuit en songe. Il tendit l'oreille un moment, puis ne percevant aucun bruit pouvant prouver qu'il s'était lui-même trahi, il se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller en soupirant d'aise. Pourtant une partie de son cerveau continuait à le harceler, à le tourmenter... Et si quelqu'un l'avait bel et bien entendu ?  
  
Lucius ne retrouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là dans sa cellule aménagée d'Azkaban. Toujours, en boucle, il entendant nettement sa propre voix, un peu éraillée par le plaisir, crier le nom de celui qui le damnait. Dobby, Dobby, Dobby...

* * *

[n/a] : Je vous avais averti que c'était dérangeant lol... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! 


	2. Tome deux

_n/a : Un autre one-shot complètement stupide, issu d'une autre idée folle. Cette fois en rating « PG » (Seigneur, je m'assagie, c'est pas bon signe loll). Il comporte lui aussi un couple peu ordinaire mais qui ne devrait pas choquer autant que mon Lucius / Dobby ! Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que je suis la première à écrire sur ce couple mais je n'ai jusqu'à présent jamais lu d'histoire entre eux. Si jamais quelqu'un connaît d'autres histoire les mettant en scène, svp me le faire savoir, je suis intéressée à lire cela ! Sur ce, bonne lecture... Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une petite review pour mon dernier one-shot !_

**Avec la complicité de la nuit : Tome deux !**

Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Les heures s'étaient égrainées si lentement, comme si une main invisible retenait les aiguilles du temps pour le simple plaisir de le contrarier. Toute la journée, il avait tourné en rond, revenant sans cesse sur ses pas lorsque dans un élan de spontanéité il avait été tenté d'aller la retrouver plus rapidement. Il savait qu'il devait être patient, il devait attendre le bon moment, qu'elle ne le recevrait pas ainsi. Il devait attendre, encore. Mais bientôt, très bientôt, il pourrait la revoir, mieux, sentir son exquis parfum qui lui enflammait les sens, la toucher, la caresser et s'il était chanceux et qu'elle était d'humeur, il pourrait peutêtre espérer un peu plus.

C'est cette pensée qui le mettait dans un tel état. Depuis quelques temps, elle répondait bien mieux à ses avances, le laissant toujours aller un peu plus loin dans l'avancement de leur relation. Peutêtre que ce soir il aurait le courage de passer à l'étape suivante, peutêtre que ce soir, elle accepterait qu'il tente de nouvelles choses...

Il avait pensé à elle toute la journée, chose banale puisqu'il ne pensait qu'à elle à chaque seconde depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Elle habitait ses rêves, peuplait ses désirs et hantait ses nuits. Elle était le centre de son univers, elle était le soleil de ses jours, l'astre de ses nuits. Elle était TOUT !

Comment avait-il put l'ignorer auparavant ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir de la perle qu'elle était, de l'être unique qu'elle était ? Elle était sa déesse, son oxygène, l'espace entre chacun des battements de son cœur. Elle l'obsédait, le rendait fou. Le jour, il ne pensait qu'à elle, la nuit ne rêvait qu'à elle. Il se nourrissait d'elle, tous les autres plaisirs de la vie paraissaient fades en face d'elle. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela auparavant, elle était son premier véritable amour, le seul, l'unique. Il était sienne et ce à jamais. Son cœur lui appartenait, il lui avait donné sans hésiter, sans regretter. Elle était sa raison de vivre, d'espérer.

Mais il n'était pas dupe, il avait de la compétition. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas tomber sous son charme et même là, elle était tellement belle qu'elle aurait redonné la vue à un aveugle ! Elle était si... Elle était tellement... Elle était... pas encore sienne ! Il avait dû se battre pour repousser quelques importuns qui se croyaient dignes d'elle, il avait gagné des points à ses yeux ainsi. Il se battrait encore pour elle, il mourrait pour elle. Elle n'avait pas seulement pris possession de son cœur, elle avait son âme, son esprit, il était sien et jamais il ne penserait même à s'en plaindre.

Voilà, c'était l'heure, le moment d'aller la retrouver discrètement était ENFIN arrivé ! Sans un bruit, comme un félin, il se glissa à l'extérieur du dortoir, puis descendit toujours sans se faire repérer vers la salle commune. Il passa le portrait toujours silencieusement, tous les sens au aguets. Une fois dans le corridor, sa vigilance ne baissa pas pour autant, il ne fallait surtout pas se faire prendre, les conséquences pourraient en être catastrophiques. Longeant les murs, profitant des zones d'ombres, il fit son chemin jusqu'à leur point de rendez-vous. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses sens frétillaient d'impatience.

Arrivé à destination, il attendit, tapit dans l'ombre, guettant sa venue. Elle avait un peu de retard. Se faisait-elle désirer ou avait-elle eu des difficultés à se rendre à leur rendez-vous clandestin ? Il souhaitait de tout cœur que s'était la première option car la deuxième signifiait qu'elle risquait d'avoir de sérieux problème et il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'être la cause de soucis pour son aimée. Au moment où il se torturait de plus en plus l'esprit avec des scénarios tous plus lugubres les uns que les autres, il la vit, trottinant joyeusement vers lui. Un bonheur immense l'assaillit à ce moment. Elle était venue, elle était là pour le voir lui ! N'était-il pas le plus chanceux de tous ?

Elle le repéra rapidement et s'avança langoureusement vers lui. Elle savait se faire désirer et ca le rendait complètement fou ! Elle s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de lui, son regard bien fixé au sien. Il crut défaillir en la voyant sortir sa petite langue rose si attirante, si affriolante. Il sentait qu'il perdait tous ses moyens et pourtant, il devait se montrer fort et viril. Il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas la faiblesse, elle aimait qu'il prenne les devants, qu'il dirige la danse, qu'il fasse un vrai mâle de lui. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il combla le mince espace qui les séparait et glissa sa tête près de la sienne. Pendant un moment, ils jouèrent un petit jeu de caresses puis, suivant une impulsion, il la mordilla gentiment au niveau du cou. Elle sembla apprécier puisqu'elle pencha encore plus la tête pour lui permettre de recommencer.

Pendant un long moment, ils s'explorèrent, se caressèrent, tapis en silence dans l'ombre d'un couloir perdu de Poudlard. Puis il en eut assez de leurs simples caresses somme toutes innocentes. Il en voulait plus, il la voulait elle ! Il hésita un instant, puis se résout à tenter sa chance, il se plaça doucement derrière elle et voulut entreprendre la prochaine étape logique mais il fut vivement interrompu.

En fait, il fut littéralement soulevé de terre par une main puissante et hargneuse. Il le tenait par le couà plusieurs centimètres du sol. Il pouvait voir son air dégoûté et il pouvait mettre sentir son haleine putride alors qu'il vociférait à son endroit des mots peu aimable.

« - Non mais a-t-on idée ! Tu te croyais suffisamment bien pour elle ? Tu n'es qu'un bâtard qui ne mérite même pas de vivre alors encore moins de courtiser MA chatte. Espèce de sac à puce, laisse une fois pour toute ma Miss Teigne tranquille sinon, je me ferai un plaisir de faire une descente de bain avec toi ! On s'est bien comprit sale vermine »

Et dans un geste, d'une violence sans nom, Rusard lança le pauvre Pattenrond sur le mur près de lui. Le chat émit un petit cri de douleur mais trouva tout de même assez de force pour quitter les lieux sans demander son reste. Il ne vit pas les yeux implorants de son aimée, il ne vit que la rage dans le regard de son maître et cela suffit à le convaincre que sa place était ailleurs qu'auprès de la chatte.

Il retourna donc à la tour des Griffondor et alla retrouver la moiteur du lit d'Hermione qui l'accueillit tout autrement que venait de le faire le concierge. Elle lui flatta gentiment le ventre, lui arrachant quelques ronronnements d'appréciation. Finalement, ce n'était peutêtre pas ce qu'il avait espéré mais ce n'était pas mal non plus. Parfois, il faut savoir se contenter de ce que l'on a parce qu'ailleurs ce n'est pas nécessairement mieux !

_Une petite review pour me dire que vous me trouvez tordue lol!_


	3. Tome trois

**n/a :** Autre couple étrange ! C'est une habitude chez moi ! Faut vous y faire ! ATTENTION : certains propos qui suivent peuvent choquer certaines âmes sensibles, je préfère en avertir avant… Il y a bien pire dans la vie mais je m'en voudrais si je traumatisais sans le vouloir une âme sensible.

-

Avec la complicité de la nuit : tome trois

-

Sa longue robe noire volait derrière lui avec grâce et distinction. Son pas était pressé, comme celui d'un homme tentant de fuir et pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Il ne fuyait pas, il se précipitait. Au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta, tendit l'oreille, scruta l'obscurité devant lui. Rien, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, le chemin était libre. D'un pas toujours aussi pressé, il reprit se route.

Arrivé près d'une quelconque statue, dont lui-même avait oublié ce qu'elle représentait, il fit ne nouveau halte. Ce coin était réputé pour être l'antre de quelques couples téméraires cherchant un endroit « privé » pour leur rencontre nocturne. Pas de chance, personne n'occupait l'enclave cette nuit-là. Un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre puis l'homme reprit sa marche rapide. Deux escaliers plus tard ainsi que quelques bifurcations, l'homme se trouvait maintenant à proximité du tableau couvrant l'entrée des Griffondors. Il attendit, longtemps, tapit dans le noir que l'un de ces sacripants ose sortir malgré le couvre-feu. Rien, toujours rien !

Il commençait à désespérer. C'était à croire que toute l'école dormait paisiblement. Comme si cela pouvait être possible. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour planifier un coup, préparer un méfait ou encore mettre à exécution un plan foireux. Pourtant ce soir-là RIEN ! C'était à en devenir fou.

Après de longues minutes qui lui parurent aussi longue que trois éternités, il abandonna son poste d'observation et résolu d'adopter une autre tactique. Il ferait le tour de tous les coins et recoins romantiques de ce fichu château. Il finirait bien par coincer des amoureux aventureux se croyant seuls au monde et insouciants du règlements. Pratiquement tous les couloirs de ce château le virent déambuler, presque courir d'un bout à l'autre. Tous les passages secrets qu'il connaissait, toutes les cachettes furent visités. Rien, toujours rien !

Enragé, il frappa le mur de son poing en laissant échapper un gros mot dont sa mère aurait été peu fière. Sa rage ne passant toujours pas, il se permit de frapper violement une armure de son pied, créant un vacarme assourdissant. Toujours pas soulagé de cette rage qui le consumait, il agressa de sa baguette, les quelques portraits sur les murs qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se plaindre du bruit. Il n'en retira, encore une fois, aucun bien, aucune tranquillité d'esprit.

Il était désespéré, il avait besoin de faire ressortir toute cette gamme de sentiment qui l'oppressait. Il se sentait mal, il était submergé par une vague de rage, de colère et encore tant d'autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire.

Il se laissa glisser le long de la pierre froide, tentant de reprendre un peu le dessus sur son esprit tourmenté. Des longues respirations plus tard, l'homme avait retrouvé un semblant de contrôle mais savait qu'il suffirait que d'une brindille pour alimenter de nouveau le brasier qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Se relevant, le regard de l'homme tomba sur un objet qu'il voyait peu souventévitant soigneusement cette partie du château en temps normal.

Presque inconsciemment, sa main glissa le long de l'objet, puis sans même savoir pourquoi ni comment, il s'en servit. Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une pièce obscure qu'il n'avait pas revisitée depuis sa propre scolarité, il se sentit envahi de nouveau par ce flot de sentiments si dérangeants pour une personne si terre à terre et posée tel qu'il était.

C'est là qu'il la vit. Subtilement éclairée par les lueurs complices des dizaines de chandelles éparses dans la pièce. L'homme ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, ses narines accueillant avec délectation des effluves si différentes de ce qu'il était habitué de sentir. Était-ce la pseudo noirceur ou l'odeur des lieux ou encore ce calme et cette sérénité pratiquement palpable qui l'avait apaisé ainsi ? Il n'aurait su le dire avec précision. En fait, jamais, il n'aurait même avoué s'être retrouvé dans cet endroit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, ils se posèrent d'eux-mêmes sur la frêle silhouette que l'on ne pouvait que deviner dans son haut fauteuil. Son regard traça chacune de ses courbes, chacun de ses traits si détendus. Elle devait dormir. C'était la seule explication à ce calme qui transpirait de tout son être.

Combien de temps était-il resté à simplement l'observer, comme si cela était la première fois qu'il la voyait ? Personne, surtout pas lui, n'aurait pu le dire avec exactitude. Le maelström d'émotion qui l'avait englouti un peu plus tôt était toujours présent dans son être mes les émotions le composant avaient changé de nature. Et c'était ce qui le troublait autant.

La suite fut pour lui encore plus déconcertante. Ce fut comme s'il assistait en simple témoin à la scène qui pourtant le mettait en vedette. Comme s'il s'observait lui-même de plus haut. Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette actionnée par une force quelconque, alors que son esprit devait subir le tourment d'observer sans réagir ce que le marionnettiste faisait subir à son corps.

Il s'avança donc de la forme probablement endormie dans le haut fauteuil, lentement. Rien à voir avec la hâte qui l'avait habité un peu plus tôt. Avec des gestes souples et gracieux, il se rendit près de la femme et se pencha doucement, assez proche pour humer son doux parfum mais sans pour autant créer de contact physique. Ses deux mains le retenant solidement aux bras du fauteuil, l'homme s'enivra de l'odeur si particulière, respirant avec délectation à la basse du cou de l'endormie. Puis, il remonta le long de sa nuque, laissant son nez s'extasier sans pour autant toucher. Lorsqu'il atteignit les cheveux, il ne pu retenir un petit soupir.

Se reculant à peine, l'homme observa chacun des traits du visage si près du sien. Ce n'est que lorsque ses lèvres furent en contact avec celles de la femme, qu'il réalisa toute l'ampleur de son geste. Dans le fond de son esprit, il se souvint d'une légende sorcière, reprise par les moldus lui semblait-il, de la Belle Au Bois Dormant. Fallait-il être sot pour penser à une telle ânerie en un moment pareil ! Pire, il fallait être complètement désespérer pour l'embrasser elle ! Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il faisait à cet instant même. Ses traîtres lèvres se délectaient du goût de la bouche offerte sous elles et en redemandaient encore.

Cela lui prit un moment avant de percevoir le mouvement lent et harmonieux des lèvres sous les siennes. Sa belle s'était réveillée apparemment, ou du moins avait repris suffisamment d'esprit pour participer. Il savait qu'il devait se reculer, qu'il devait mettre fin à cette erreur, qu'il le regretterait amèrement mais il n'y pouvait rien, il se DEVAIT de le faire. Aussi, lorsque la femme entrouvrit ses lèvres, en profita-t-il pour glisser le bout de sa langue. Leur baiser s'approfondit, les amenant tous deux à bout de souffle.

Il finit par se reculer légèrement, tentant de reprendre son souffle légèrement mais déjà la bouche de la femme s'était ressaisie de la sienne, l'entraînant à nouveau dans un baiser passionné, probablement le plus ardent qu'il lui ait été donné d'expérimenter. Cette fois ce fut la langue de la femme qui quêta l'entrée de sa bouche en premier. Leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent un combat amicalà savoir qui dominerait l'autre. N'étant pas homme à céder ainsi les honneurs, il y mit tout son cœur, arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement de plaisir à sa partenaire qui semblait apprécier ce traitement.

Ce gémissement ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et l'homme sentit que son esprit avait définitivement perdu son combat contre ses instincts. Sans briser le baiser, il se saisit des bras de la femme toujours assise et la força à se lever. Une fois sur ces pieds, il la fit légèrement pivoter, de manière à ce que ses fesses soient légèrement appuyées sur le rebord de la table près du fauteuil. Ainsi, il continuait à la surpasser mais son pauvre dos lui en serait reconnaissant éventuellement. Et puis, son emprise sur elle serait bien meilleure ainsi…

Toujours pleinement occupé à explorer la douce et chaude bouche de la femme, il laissa cependant ses mains se mettre de la partie également, caressant avec urgence toute la peau qui s'offrait déjà à lui. Mais bientôt se n'était plus suffisant pour ses sens déjà enflammés. Graduellement, cette rage, qui l'avait habité un peu plus tôt, remontrait lentement son nez. Ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus dominants, sa langue de plus en plus aventureuse. Ses doigts tentèrent de défaire les premiers boutons de la robe de la femme mais n'y parvenant pas, un soupir d'exaspération lui échappa. Perdant patience, il laissa son désir grandissant prendre le dessus et d'un geste violent, fit voler les boutons en tous sens.

Par la suite, ses mains se glissèrent sur la poitrine de la femme sans pour autant cessé de l'embrasser avec une fougue qui arrachait parfois de subtils gémissement à sa compagne. Lorsque ses mains froides et puissantes se refermèrent sur les seins encore emprisonnés par une brassière, la femme ne pu retenir un petit sursaut ni un halètement d'anticipation. Il les pétrit, s'amusant à provoquer des petits cris en provenance de la femme qu'il étouffait savamment de sa propre bouche qui dévorait toujours les lèvres pleines de sa partenaire.

Étant fatigué de masser plus ou moins gentiment la poitrine de la femme, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à l'ourlet de la robe fleurie de mauvais goût et remonta rapidement le long des cuisses de sa compagne. L'homme s'arrêta à peine pour soulever un sourcil en sentant sous ses doigts l'épaisse culotte que portait sous sa robe sa partenaire. Il délaissa finalement la bouche de sa compagne pour ravager son cou. Pendant que sa bouche laissait de longues traces humides sur la nuque et la gorge de la femme, ses mains s'étaient saisies de la culotte et avaient entrepris de la débarrasser de ce sous-vêtement nuisible à la progression de ce qu'il avait en tête.

Une fois l'imposant sous-vêtement reposant aux chevilles de la femme, l'homme n'eut plus qu'une seule idée, soulager son érection qui le faisait souffrir depuis un moment déjà. Sans quitter la gorge de sa partenaire, qu'il venait de parsemer de marque qui seraient visible le lendemain, l'homme releva sa propre robe et défit d'un mouvement vif l'attache de son pantalon.

Comme il doutait de la solidité de la petite table pour la suite des événements, il amena sa compagne jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Exercice périlleux lorsque l'on tenait compte que le pantalon de l'homme lui enserrait toujours les chevilles. Arrivés près du mur, il souleva sa compagne sans trop de grâce et l'intima d'encercler ses hanches de ses jambes. S'assurant qu'il était à bonne hauteur, l'homme ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se glissa rapidement en sa compagne qui grimaça légèrement suite à l'intrusion.

L'homme n'offrit pas un rythme lent et doux à sa partenaire, au contraire, toute la rage qui l'habitait depuis le début de la soirée, avait finalement trouvé un moyen de sortir de lui et il comptait bien exploiter cette opportunité. Étrangement, plusieurs se seraient plaintes des manières rustres, presque violentes de l'homme mais la femme y trouva presque son contentement. L'homme n'était pas bestial ou brutal mais certes, ses agissements ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme attentionnées et délicates. Il avait un besoin. Elle avait un besoin. Ils le comblaient ensemble. Point à la ligne. Ce n'était rien de plus, rien de moins. Simplement un acte sexuel dans le but se décharger un surplus accumulé de part et d'autre. Il n'y avait rien de romantique, rien de poétique dans cet échange. Tous deux en étaient conscients et acceptaient les règles de ce jeu.

Les mouvements du bassin de l'homme se firent plus rapides et finalement, un bruit grotesque s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'homme. Sa prise sur les hanches de la femme se fit plus solide, sans doute aurait-elle quelques ecchymoses le lendemain, rien de bien méchant, simplement des rappels de ce qui s'était passé. Satisfait, l'homme lâcha prise et laissa sa partenaire contre le mur mais cette fois, sur ses deux pieds.

Un rictus indéfinissable ornait les lèvres de l'homme visiblement satisfait. Il reboutonna son pantalon et remit de l'ordre dans sa robe. Finalement, il passa une main gracieuse dans sa chevelure dont la femme s'était amusée à dépeigner à mesure que sa propre satisfaction augmentait.

Finalement satisfait de son apparence, l'homme jeta un regard à sa compagne d'un moment. Aucune parole n'était nécessaire avec ce genre de regard. On comprenait immédiatement qu'il valait mieux ne dire mot à personne sinon on s'exposait à des représailles peu agréables. Cependant, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à aller semer ce genre d'affaire à tous vents. Bien entendu, elle garderait le tout pour elle. De plus, qui l'aurait cru sincèrement ? Personne.

Mais juste avant qu'il ne tourne les talons dans un geste théâtral comme à son habitude, elle se permit un simple commentaire qui le fit s'arrêter et la dévisager comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser :

« Je savais que tu allais venir… et je sais que tu reviendras… »

Severus Rogue retourna à ses cachots, réfléchissant aux propos de celle qui avait été sa compagne sexuelle pendant un bref instant. Ce soir-là, il s'endormit en repoussant au fin fond de son esprit la phrase de la femme. Sans savoir que pour l'une des très rares fois de sa vie, Sybille Trewlaney avait eut une autre prédiction qui s'avérera exacte avec le temps…

-

**n/a** : Alors ? Pas trop traumatisé ?


	4. Tome 4

**Disclaimer :** Évidement, je ne suis pas JKR et je ne fais que maltraiter ses persos !

**Rating :** **_Ce recueil de O-S propose des couples étranges et des scènes osées… Donc un R ou M facile. Vous êtes avertis !_**

**Pairing :** À vous de le découvrir (_ce n'est pas un slash_ !)

* * *

Avec la complicité de la nuit : Tome quatre !

* * *

Encore en retard. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude. Habitude qu'elle trouvait plus que déplorable, il va sans dire. Elle avait toujours été du style ponctuelle, jamais en retard à moins de force majeure, et encore-là, elle parvenait souvent à les déjouer et à ce présenter à temps si elle avait un rendez-vous. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme qu'elle attendait pour la seconde fois en quatre jours !

Elle tapa un rythme régulier, de son ongle parfaitement manucuré, trahissant son impatience et son irritation. Elle n'aimait pas attendre, elle détestait patienter. Soupirant fortement, elle tenta de se calmer un peu, après tout, se dit-elle, il aurait réellement une bonne raison, il en avait toujours une ! Elle savait qu'il avait de grandes responsabilités et elle appréciait son zèle, c'était une chose qui l'avait attiré chez lui dès le départ. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans le but d'effectuer impeccablement sa tâche. Peu pouvaient en dire autant.

Elle savait que on travail avait été sa seule et unique maîtresse pendant des années, des décennies même… Il lui fallait donc du temps à s'adapter, il avait une seconde amante maintenant. Elle faisait de gros efforts, elle tentait de comprendre, de le comprendre… Mais qui disait que c'était facile ?

Elle se laissa tomber sans grâce dans son fauteuil, résolue à l'attendre encore quelques minutes. Aussi bien être à l'aise pendant l'attente non ? Elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière en soupirant. Elle resta ainsi un moment, les yeux clos, perdue dans ses pensées. Lentement, doucement, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Son esprit lui rejouait en boucle, certains moments qui avaient mené à l'évolution de leur relation, d'abord professionnelle, puis peu à peu, amicale, pour devenir plus personnelle, plus charnelle.

Si on lui avait dit, voilà quelques années, qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'un homme tel que lui, elle aurait ri au nez du fou qui aurait osé proposer une telle insanité. Comment une femme comme elle pouvait seulement fraterniser avec un homme comme lui ? Cela lui semblait impossible à l'époque… Et encore aujourd'hui, malgré trois mois de fréquentations plus ou moins officielles, elle avait parfois de la difficulté à y croire.

Et pourtant, il avait su se frayer un chemin en son cœur et s'y implanter si fermement qu'elle ne pouvait plus le rejeter maintenant. Il faisait parti d'elle. Plusieurs fois dernièrement, elle se surprenait à rêver éveillée ; à espérer le voir, à souhaiter son regard sur son corps, désirer une caresse subtile, des mots doux murmurés à son oreille.

Elle se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, les yeux toujours clos et puis elle se remémora leurs premiers moments intimes. Il lui avait apporté des fleurs des champs, un bouquet disparate mais qui lui fit chaud au cœur tout de même. Après tout, c'est l'intention qui compte non ? Puis, par la suite, il avait fait des efforts remarquables, la courtisant en restant un vrai gentleman. Comment une femme ne pouvait pas se laisser tenter ? Elle n'était qu'humaine après tout.

La première fois qu'il avait pris sa main dans la sienne, timidement, tremblant. La première fois qui lui avoua la trouver rudement jolie. La première fois qu'il se risqua à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tous ses souvenirs se frayèrent un chemin à son esprit et la firent sourire d'avantage. Puis, les choses se corsèrent légèrement… Elle se mit à penser à la première fois qu'il avait tenté de caresser sa poitrine, puis la première fois qu'il avait glissé sa main sous sa robe.

Le rouge aux joues, elle se sentait légèrement coquine à l'instant. Étant certaine d'être seule dans son domaine, après tout, le couvre-feu était depuis longtemps passé, elle glissa sa main sous les pans avant de sa robe. Doucement, lentement, elle tenta d'imiter les caresses que lui prodiguait parfois son amant. Sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, les yeux fermés, elle traça d'étranges volutes sur la peau de sa cuisse, remontant lentement, doucement vers l'intérieur. Lorsque ses doigts atteignirent la barrière de tissu que constituait sa petite culotte, elle du retenir un gémissement. L'espace d'un moment, elle se sentit coupable d'agir ainsi, c'était mal, très mal !

Pourtant, le désir et le besoin l'emportèrent sur la bonne conscience et les bonnes manières. Presque avec dévotion, elle glissa ses doigts sous son sous-vêtement, le repoussant quelque peu, lui donnant un meilleur accès à son intimité. Là, les yeux toujours clos, ses dents s'imprimant dans la chaire de sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier, elle se fit plaisir, elle s'occupa elle-même de ce besoin brûlant qui habitait entre ses jambes depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Ses hanches bougeaient en rythme avec les mouvements de ses doigts maintenant à l'intérieur d'elle. Quelques soupirs et gémissements trouvèrent leur voie et se firent entendre, malgré sa bonne volonté. Haletante, pantelante et tremblante, elle trouva finalement sa libération après quelques mouvements plus vifs, plus rapides.

C'est ainsi que la trouva son amant, qui avait fini par arriver. Il la dévisagea longuement, les yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait devant lui. La femme qu'il aimait, la femme qui disait l'aimer, se faisait plaisir seule, en son absence ? Son orgueil masculin venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Il était sensé être le seul à être capable de lui faire plaisir charnellement. C'était sa tâche, son privilège à lui ! C'était son droit unique, le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. C'était lui qui était sensé la faire jouir ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela par elle-même. Comment osait-elle par Merlin ?

Ouvrant à nouveau les yeux après avoir retrouvé le chemin vers la réalité suite à cet orgasme, son regard tomba dans celui méprisant et choqué de son amant. Elle comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas… Retirant sa main de l'intérieur de sa petite culotte, elle eut la bonne grâce de paraître gênée. Se relevant péniblement, ses jambes n'étant pas toutes à fait remise de ce petit plaisir solitaire qu'elle s'était procuré, Irma Pince, bibliothécaire de profession, tenta de s'expliquer avec son amant outré :

« Argus ! »

Mais Argus Rusard n'était pas le genre d'homme à pardonner un tel affront à sa virilité. Il tourna les talons, suivit de près par Miss Teigne qui ne se gêna pas pour cracher en direction de la fautive bibliothécaire en sortant.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop traumatisés chers lecteurs ? loll


End file.
